Timeline Altered
by ForTheLight
Summary: Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, beaux, intelligents, en couple. Prévisible me direz-vous ? Non, pas si l'on ajoute Atria Black, après tout, elle est- - Absolument idiote!, hurla Draco au bord de la crise de nerf, non, Harry, je ne me calmerais pas ! Cette fille a réussi à nous envoyer dans le passé en faisant explosé une foutue BOMBE ! Elle est complètement cinglé ! TimeTravel,OC
Bonjour ! Je me suis absentée assez longtemps, mais mes études me prenaient trop de temps, désolé, je vais malheureusement continuer à posté irrégulièrement.

En espérant que ça vous plaise... Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- C'est une très mauvaise idée, Black, argua Draco Malfoy en tentant de se dépêtrer des ronces envahissantes qui tentaient de ramper sur sa magnifique personne. Pourquoi était-il ici déjà ? Ah oui, à cause d'une idiote nommée Atria Black.

\- Mais non, Draco, en tant que Serpentard, tu devrais comprendre que j'ai envie de me venger, tu me soutiens, hein Harry ? Demanda la jeune fille sans détourner les yeux d'une ficelle étrangement orange qu'elle déroulait avec application, la recouvrant consciencieusement de boue pour tenir la teinte beaucoup trop voyante au milieu de tous ces arbres. Et même alors, l'orange semblait ressortir anormalement.

\- Évidemment, déclara ledit Harry en regardant avec application ses ongles, ignorant délibérément le regard noir qu'il recevait du blond.

\- Ah, tu vois Draco, prends donc exemple sur Harry, sourit joyeusement Atria en ne laissant apparaître un tout petit bout de la ficelle, tapotant avec application du pied sur la terre pour qu'on ne voie pas le petit renflement créé par l'épaisse chose orangée.

Draco soupira sachant que si les deux se liguaient contre lui, il n'avait aucune chance. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment ces deux énergumènes avait réussit à le convaincre de venir ici, mais il le regrettait.

Brûlant la plante qui devait sûrement avoir un lointain lien de parentérale avec le filet du diable, le sorcier blond se tourna vers Harry.

\- Abstinence pour trahison, déclaration Draco d'une voix froide, digne de sa lignée.

Un sourire tendre pris place sur les lèvres de son amant qui s'apprêtait à répondre quand la voix amusée de la seule fille du groupe résonna dans le silence qui régnait dans la forêt interdite.

\- Voyons Draco, nous savons tous ici que cette menace est futile, de vous deux, _tu_ es celui qui a le moins de patience.

Il gonfla sa poitrine d'indignation, mais ne répondit rien car, après tout...C'était vrai.

Un sourire aguicheur d'Harry lui remonta le moral alors que ce dernier s'avança pour venir appuyer son corps sur le sien.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Draco, ronronnant le brun avec une voix de velours, je me ferais pardonner plus tard. Termina le survivant en effleurant légèrement l'entrejambe du Serpentard.

Les bras du blond vinrent enfermer la taille de l'élu alors que le vert et argent rapprochait leurs corps plus étroitement ensemble, sa bouche trouvant inexorablement sa semblable.

Il y avait peut-être du bon à cette petite expédition après tout.

Ils furent malheureusement interrompus par un cri excité provenant de la rejetonne Black. Soupirant de concert, les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui tenait à la main un objet moldu dont l'effet était similaire à _incendio_ , un briquet si Draco se souvenait bien.

\- Alors, à qui l'honneur ? Demanda Atria en tendant l'objet vers le couple, les fixant avec enthousiasme.

-Pourquoi fait-on cela de toute façon ?, demanda Draco avec ennui en regardant son amant tenter d'allumer la mèche avec une certaine difficulté.

\- Les méchantes araignées m'on- pardon, se reprit la jeune fille en recevant un regard noir du brun, nous on attaqué quand on été en deuxième année.

Un soupir de mépris franchit les lèvres de Malfoy junior.

\- Et tu ne t'es pas dit que c'était le comportement normal des Acromentulas sauvages, non ? Demanda sarcastiquement le blond alors qu'il croisait les bras. Parce que mine de rien, la forêt interdite, le soir, il y fait frais.

Un soupir de mépris ( grossière imitation du sien) retentit.

\- J'étais une gamine super mignonne en seconde année Malfoy, encore Harry, je peux comprendre, mais moi ...

Un clic, suivit d'un soupir satisfait attira l'attention des deux sangs purs alors que la corde disparaissait sous la terre.

Merci à Fred et George pour leur bombe indésactivable, même si on la repérait, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter !

Un silence plana autour des trois complices pendant qu'ils attendaient que la bombe explose.

Regardant autour de lui distraitement, Draco remarqua soudain quelque chose.

\- Dis-moi, Black …, commença-t-il avec un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Oui Malfoy ?, vint la réponse ennuyée de la jeune fille.

\- Nous sommes bien devant l'entrée du nid des Acromentulas non ?

\- Comment t'as deviné, Sherlock ?

L'allusion fut perdue par le sang pur, mais il continua tout de même sa ligne de questionnement malgré ce qu'il avait deviné comme une insulte.

\- Il y aurait-il une autre entrée à ce fameux nid ? Demanda doucereusement le blond, rappelant à ce moment-là un certain professeur de potion tyrannique.

\- Non, vient la réponse un peu plus incertaine de l'héritière Black.

La poitrine de Draco se gonflait et dégonflait rapidement alors que le visage d'Harry se décomposait.

\- Et tu ne t'es pas dit que l'entrée de ce nid pouvait aussi servir, je ne sais pas moi, de sortie ?!, cria le Serpentard, à présent totalement térrifié.

\- Euh...

La réponse éloquente de la jeune fille fut coupée par une explosion qui fit voler les cheveux du trio.

\- COUREZ !

Le cri d'Harry sembla sortir ses amis de leur état de léthargie et Draco attrapa la main de son amant avant de fuir dans la direction qu'il pensait la plus sûre. C'est-à-dire, là où il n'y avait pas de terrifiantes araignées qui tentait de les dévorer inélégamment. Au diable Black, tant que lui et Harry étaient sains est saufs, ça lui suffisait.

Une racine tenta de s'accrocher à sa botte, mais fut rapidement réduit à néant.

\- Je ne saurais jamais comment tu as fait pour atterrir à Serdaigle, Black, cria méchamment le Serpentard en courant à côté d'Harry.

Apparemment, même le fait d'être poursuivi par une horde d'araignées géantes carnivores n'empêchait pas Draco Malfoy de ne pas critiquer sa chère et tendre cousine. _Notez l'ironie_.

\- J'ai jamais trouvé la réponse non plus, si ça peut te réconforter, Draco, répondit Atria alors qu'elle les rattrapaient.

Et dire qu'en ce moment même, tous les élèves étaient en train de se régaler au banquet d'Halloween. Foutue mauvaise conscience qui l'obligeait à ne pas laisser seul Harry aujourd'hui.

\- Si je n'aimais pas autant Harry, il y a longtemps que tu serais morte étripée, renchérir Malfoy junior en voyant le bas de sa robe à 200 galions, pure soie d'Acromentula, se déchirer à cause de la flore rebelle de la forêt. Un cri de désespoir se consuma dans sa gorge à la vue de ce chef d'œuvre de la haute couture sorcière réduit à néant.

Les cliquetis des mandibules se rapprochaient dangereusement d'eux. Draco et Atria, trop occupé à se chamailler ne firent pas attention à là où il allait, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Harry, qui lui, vit très bien le vide devant eux.

\- Stop, hurla Harry en tirant la main de son compagnon tentant de le faire changer de direction.

\- Mais, amour, j'ai rai-

\- Non, stop ! Stop ! , hurla Harry en pointant du doigt le vide qui était à présent à moin d'un mètre d'eux.

Malheureusement, même avec toute la volonté du monde, ils ne purent pas ralentir et l'élan les propulsa dans le vide. Chacun eut différentes pensées quand leurs pieds ne rencontrèrent plus que du vide :

« Je suis trop beau pour mourir » pensa avec horreur Draco en voyant le sol se rapprocher ses bras tenant fermement Harry d'un coté et Atria de l'autre.

« Je suis trop jeune pour mourir » pensa avec désolation le brun en se collant à son amant, ses bras accrochés au cou de ce dernier.

« Je suis trop géniale pour mourir » pensa Atria en sentant le vent qui lui fouettait le visage.

La suite se résumait plus à ça :

« AAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ... »

Et la peur de ces trois sorciers au potentiel magique puissant provoqua un miracle. Ils ne comprirent pas ce qui passait, mais alors que leurs yeux étaient fixés sur le sol, un grand trou noir apparu, ressemblant à s'y méprendre au ciel nocturne qui les surplombait.

Remus Ergi Lupin était quelqu'un de timide et excessivement poli. Il s'était fait mordre très jeune par un loup garou pas très lucide nommé Fenrir Greyback. Depuis ses quatre ans, il avait appris que s'il voulait survivre et surtout réussir dans cette société raciste dominée par la race sorcière, il devait être irréprochable. Ses parents l'avaient à peine éduqué magiquement, pensant sans doute qu'il ne serait jamais accepté à Poudlard du fait de sa nature. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise en recevant le jour son onzième anniversaire, une lettre de l'école magique la plus reconnue d'Angleterre.

Il s'attendait à être rejeté, lui-même ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait se faire des amis, mais quand dans le train, il avait rencontré James, Sirius et Peter, il s'était pris à espérer que, peut-être, il pourrait profiter de l'école comme un sorcier normal. Il avait eu vraiment peur que ceux qui étaient devenus ses meilleurs amis le rejette en découvrant son problème mensuel, terrifié à l'idée qu'ils soient dégoûtés par lui.

Le jour qu'il craignait tant arriva et ses amis découvrir son secret le plus détesta, il s'était résigné à devoir passer la fin de sa scolarité seul et dénigré par ses camarades de classe.

Mais ce n'était pas arrivé. Ses amis ne s'étaient pas détourné de lui comme il l'avait craint. Au contraire, ils l'avaient serré dans leurs bras et avait entreprient de devenir Animagus pour l'aider lors de ses nuits de pleine lune. A ce moment-là, Remus avait su qu'il pourrait mourir pour eux.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva quatre ans plus tard à la table des Gryffondors, durant le banquet d'Halloween de leurs quatrièmes années. James tentait de draguer Lily Evans, Sirius parlant de blagues avec un Peter enthousiaste et lui, Rémus Lupin se dit que rien de mal ne pouvait venir gâcher son petit monde parfait.

Et il avait raison. Rien ne viendrait gâcher sa fête idyllique ... juste la rendre un peu plus intéressante.


End file.
